thereapersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
West Side Chicago District
Similar to their RG versions, the Chicago Districts have never been known for kindness. They rely on strength or cunning for survival, and often don't allow for any revivals at all. Because of this, control of the Game often changes hands frequently and relies on strong rules from the past for any structure. True to form, the West Side District is no less ruthless or rigid. Important Reapers Producer – Fallon. A beautiful girl of around nine or ten in appearance who spends most of her time either gambling with UGers or sleeping. She will occasionally check in with Annie on the status of the game, but normally simply ignores it unless she is needed. Composer – Corina Wilde. A calculating young woman who has held her place as composer for nine months, the third longest any Chicago Composer has kept their position. Conductor – Annie Valentine. A high school girl in appearance, entirely apathetic but respects and enforces the rules above everything. No one knows how long she has been Conductor. GM – Jordan Rush. A man in his early thirties, he is earnest and hardworking, but no one expects him to last very long. Just like the others. The Game The game itself is always run by the Composer and is played once a month. The Conductor works as an unbiased referee to ensure fairness and such. Most of the support reapers are the personal help team of the Conductor and respond almost exclusively to him or her. The GM is in constant battle with the Composer, and works with the players at the end of the game to defeat him/her. Should the GM's team be successful, remaining players are restored to life and the GM becomes the new Composer. Otherwise, they and the GM are erased. Also, any player who makes it that far but doesn't wish to face the Composer may choose to stay as a reaper. The game runs similar to the manga “JUDGE” in which the players are required to vote one player to be erased every day. There are no guidelines as to what the judging criteria is, only that players must vote at the end of the day or face automatic erasure. At the end of the week, those players who remain work with the GM to defeat the Composer. Some weeks are easier than others. There are no other requirements to the game, but harriers often fight players in order to strength them for the upcoming fight, if they side with the GM. A few loyal harriers attempt to erase players for the sake of the Composer. Reapers may fight players directly after day 3, and can use noise to fight at any time. The players must vote at a specific area of the city, which changes every day, so players or harriers may do whatever they wish to stop players from arriving at the voting area, but players cannot be harmed once they reach the destination. Factions Two distinct factions of harriers exist within this District - those who support the Composer and those who support the GM. The harriers who support the Composer do so because the Composer has the right to bestow certain benefits to his/her followers, such as stronger abilities and access to certain extra comforts. However, many harriers side with the GM as that means siding with the players, and because they know that at any time they could be chosen as the next GM and be forced into the same position (the job is selected at random via the Producer's gambling). Especially in the last few months there have been an increase in followers of the GM as the current Composer is much disliked. There are also a few loyalists to the Producer/Conductor harriers who do not side with either and simply observe the game. An important note - harriers are NOT required to do anything in this district. They may fight and erase if they so choose, but it will not benefit them in any way. Harriers are destroyed by becoming GM, so there is never an overabundance of reapers. Players who do not fight the GM automatically become harriers. Only players who have defeated the Composer and still wish to become a reaper (which are very few) may choose to become a support. Category:Districts